deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Red Hood
RR vs RH2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 RR vs RH.jpg|Simbiothero RR vs RHVS.jpg|Simbiothero Ruby Rose vs Red Hood is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Thumbnails are appreciated. Description RWBY vs DC Comics! '''The fight between two combatants with red hoods and firearms. Interlude '''Boomstick: Who does not know the story of little Red Riding Hood? Because nobody, all the hear minimum a time, but these two have something in particular, and is that have weapons, gentlemen, weapons, shit. Wiz: Ruby Rose, younger sister of Yang Xiao Long. Boomstick: Jason Todd, the second robin or better known as the Red Hood, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Ruby Rose Wiz: RWBY world is... rare in some way, as in this monsters known as 'grimms' terrorizing humanity and the human race to defend themselves, began to create academies for which would be called "hunters" are responsible for the grimms to keep the human race. Boomstick: And one among all hunters and huntress is one of the combatants of today, Ruby Rose. Ruby is the daughter of a hunter than a very few we care your name and a mother who is as alive as the uncle ben or batman parents. Wiz: Boomstick, that becomes cuel, but well. Ruby is the sister of Yang Xiao Long, she managed to enter beacon before time, becoming the leader of his own team for her, her own sister, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, she four form the team RWBY. Boomstick: Ruby weapon is a scythe which at the same time in a fucking shotgun or rifle that also is ridiculously more bigger than she, but interestingly seems that it does not bother him in the most minimum. Wiz: Ruby weapon is called "Crescent Rose" that as boomstick said, this can be transformed into a scythe or a rifle, although ruby can be fired even if the crescent rose is its scythe form. Boomstick: Ruby with the crescent Rose is able to cut trees or grimms easily from a single cut or with a single shot. Wiz: Ruby is the most quick of his team, in the sense that she was able to create a tornado or create a crater on a wall after stop, although the feature of Ruby are the silver eyes. the origin or the power of the silver eyes is unknown, although it is rumored that it can kill the grimms with only a look. Boomstick: The same as the penance stare of Ghost Rider? Wiz: It is unknown if the silver eyes also affect humans, although maybe if they can, then left him without an eye to cinder fall and an arm paralyzed after using the silver eyes on it. Boomstick: Even without the silver eyes, Ruby does not have him to underestimate, Ruby was able to fight with many beowolfs all day, kill the grimm, beringe, herself, and be able to decapitate a nevermore with crescent rose (although it was helped by weiss with this last) as well as to freeze the fucking Grimm Dragon. Wiz: Even so, Ruby is not expert in combat melee as his sister, be the least experienced of his team, his aura can be ending limiting, in addition to literally be an air head. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! Red Hood Wiz: Batman once was making its annual visit to the alley of the crime, the place where dead had their parents, but that day, Batman finds a boy who tried to steal the Batmobile wheels, that child was Jason Todd. Boomstick: That way more curious to know which would be the second robin, Batman. Wiz: After wanting to help him by putting him in a school, Bruce decides to adopt it and give you the identity of Robin, Jason had a tremendous courage, and Batman had the need for a new Robin, bruce decides to train jason so he became the second robin. Wiz: Jason, in part, never overcame the problems of the death of their parents, or not forgot how much he suffered time who lived on the street, so a part of him was full of rancor, and this was shown when they fought against criminals, this was that Jason hit them in a brutal manner, what not liked Batman. Wiz: the expeditious methods of Jason led Batman to suspend their duties. Wandering around his old neighborhood, the boy ended up discovering Catherine Todd was not his biological mother. Jason began to investigate who could have been the mistress of his father. The mother of Jason candidates were three, and of course, the last visited was correct. It was Sheila Haywood, a volunteer who lived in Ethiopia after a dark past and made to blackmail the Joker. When Jason and she planted her face, she betrays him, delivering the Joker, who drubbed the boy with a metal rod almost to death and made them fly through the air. Batman who was carrying out a mission, failed to arrive on time, and only had to comply with to see the body of his partner whom he considered him a son. Boomstick: After his death, Jason went on to swell the list of traumas that dragged Bruce Wayne since the death of his parents, becoming the biggest failure in his career as batman. In addition, it strengthened its enmity with the Joker, who was the death of Robin and Batgirl paralysis. Wiz: After the events of Infinity Crisis, it was revealed when Superboy Prime hit the barriers between worlds, allowing Todd back from the dead. After the Resurrection he spent about a year in a hospital until Talia Al Ghul found him and cured by inserting it to the Lazarus pit where Ra's Al Ghul is bathed in the same instant. Then Talia, having hope that Jason would be before and win the confidence of Bruce, decides to help him, paying him training in several countries of the world, until he felt ready to confront his former mentor with the name of Red Hood. Jason thanks to his training with batman is skilled in combat melee, master Acrobat, stealth, and indimitacion. Boomstick: Jason besides having your training by batman, Jason has a good number of weapons, explosives, and gadgets that help many in his fights, among these weapons are two pistols, shurikens, combat knives, a taser, grenades, besides having their own version of the venom, allowing you to increase your strength without become a beast without a brain in the process. Wiz: Besides that your helmet is so tough that only weapons that they have any kind of special metal can let. Jason was able to fight Batman and Nightwing at the same time, receive the respect of the League of asinos, freeze to the teen titans, fight despite being blind, Dodge the batarangs of batgirl, among many exploits more. Boomstick: Yet jason still I'm a human being, you can get to be blinded by their own anger, also that in some way this traumatized with the beating he gave him the joker and his resurrection by the lazzarus pit. Red Hood: It's him, or me! You have to decide! Decide, NOW! DO IT! HIM, OR ME! DECIDE! Death Battle Ruby is seen walking through the streets of vale in the middle of the night, it seems that you were looking for someone, until you hear a few shots coming from a nearby port. Ruby runs to investigate and see Red Hood fighting with several members of the white fang which defeats and kills without problems. Ruby: Hey, Buddy! Jason turns to see Ruby. Red Hood: Go here, Girl, this is not your business. Ruby: Excuse me? You were killing those members of the white fang. Red Hood: Yeah, So? Ruby: That is wrong, perhaps the white fang may not be people more pleasant from the world, but not even they deserve to die. Red Hood: Already sound like the. you know that it looks best with your mom, I have much work to do and many members of the white fang I have to send to hell. (Cue Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- OST Action ) Ruby: Not to permit that. Red Hood: Do you want to fight, or what? Ruby: I assume that you will need to be so. Ruby transforms crescent rose shaped his rifle, while Red Hood take out two pistols and the workload. Both point to the one to the other. FIGHT! Jason begins shooting at Ruby. Ruby dodging gunfire while she shoots Jason, but this manages to dodge the shots and stand behind a box. Jason (still hidden) throws a grenade, but ruby is hiding behind some containers, Ruby begins to shoot at boxes that little they are destroying by gunfire of ruby. Ruby lets shoot to see that jason not tried to shoot him or something. Ruby: This is strange, because not to come out. Roby is slowly approaching the boxes with much care that jason were setting a trap. Ruby sees that there was nobody trying to hide behind her. Ruby: Huh? But before that ruby can do something, it receives a strong kick that sends it to the ground. Ruby rises quickly and transforms the crescent rose his Scythe form to deflect shot of red hood. Red Hood: If you are easy to deceive, girl. Red Hood is had attained escapugir to then attack ruby by surprise. Red hood throws a grenade to ruby, but ruby shoots the granada, making it explode between her and jason. Red Hood is attained was slipping to then attack ruby by surprise. Red hood throws a grenade to ruby, but ruby shoots the grenade, making it explode between her and jason. Ruby begins to shoot even with the crescent rose in his Scythe form. Jason manages to hide behind some boxes. ruby is just the ammunition and as this about to reload, jason leaves his escondide and runs and gives several blows and kicks to ruby then electrocute it with the taser and give one last kick that sends it to the ground and proving at the same time that it drop the crescent rose to the ground. Ruby begins to shoot even with the crescent rose in his Scythe form. Jason manages to hide behind some boxes. ruby is just the ammunition and as this about to reload, jason emerges from his hiding place and runs and gives several blows and kicks to ruby then electrocute it with the taser and give one last kick that sends it to the ground and proving at the same time that it drop the crescent rose to the ground. Ruby rises but before you can do something more, jason throws a grenade, causing ruby to fall to the ground once more. Jason approaches him and puts his foot on the chest Ruby so it rises and targets him with one of their guns. Red Hood: It's nothing personal... but you were in my way. But before that Jason can pull the trigger of his gun, ruby eyes shine and these are powerful lights throwing Jason against a container. Ruby rises and speeding seizes crescent rose was still on the ground. Jason gets up and gives account which for some reason is unable to use his left arm, but before that it can react, ruby runs towards the and gives several cuts with the crescent rose at a high speed, breaking him gradually helmet wearing since jason. Red Hood: This cannot be happening! Jason seizes one of your knives in combat and tries to apunarlar to ruby with the, but ruby dodges the attack of jason to then give other cuts with the crescent rose and ultimately shoot him in the left arm, managing to cut it completely. Red Hood: You... little bitch.. Y-you... gonna pay for this! But before jason can react, already has ruby pointed him to the head with crescent rose shaped his rifle. Ruby: Sayonara Ruby shoot flying him head and the helmet into pieces. the body of jason falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Ruby: I'm sorry. K.O!!! Result (Cue Red Like Roses Part II ) Boomstick: So I like a death battle. Wiz: Jason certainly outperforms ruby in a fight hand in hand, in intelligence, and experience, but in the end, ruby speed and the silver eyes would be what you would to ruby to get the victory. Boomstick: Although we know that effects would in a human, if we could assume the same effects that had on cinder fall. Wiz: Crescent rose overcomes much of the armament of jason, because we cannot compare a few guns and a few knives with a giant Scythe that transforms into a rifle. Boomstick: Maybe jason helmet gave extra protection, but this not could last long against a weapon that is capable of cutting trees with ease. someone call batman because there was "a death in the family" Wiz: The Winner is Ruby Rose. Who would you be rooting for? Ruby Rose Red Hood Who do you want to win? Jason Ruby Do you agree with the result? Yes No (Red Hood had to win) Maybe Result: Yes Reason: No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 4 Simbiothero Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'RWBY Vs Batman' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles